


Strenuous Activities

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse Costume, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy is getting bored while he's recovering from his latest injuries. Luckily for him, Harry knows the perfect cure for him.





	Strenuous Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelithSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had great holidays!

Eggsy sighs for the umpteethn time and then groans in frustration because fuck if he’s not starting to annoy himself.

If he could, he’d climb out of his own skin right now.

As it is, he can’t even climb out of the bed.

Or he could, but except if he’s about to spontaneously catch fire or something, he’d rather notre try it with his leg in a cast and his ribs still store. The subsequent pain won’t be worth it.

Not that the Kingsman doctor hasn’t made him leave with a prescription for the good drugs, but they’re not _that_ good. At least, not as much as the stuff they were giving him the first few days. That had left him feeling as if he was floating in cotton candy. He’s still unsure if he’s dreamt that one or if they were legit hallucinations.

Anyway, it doesn’t really matter.

He’s on the mend now, sent home for the rest of his recovery, with the promise he won’t attempt any strenuous activity. Which really, he doesn’t know how he could when he can’t even _stand_ properly.

And quite frankly, even if he prefers being home rather than at the infirmary, he’s still _bored_.

He’s been reading all morning, had a short nap right after lunch, realised he didn’t want to watch anything on Netflix without the pleasure of listening to Harry’s stupid commentary and he’s played enough games on his phone that he can see them whenever he blinks.

He just needs to make it until Harry comes back from the manor, where he’s been called unexpectedly. Being Arthur is a double-edge sword. On the one hand, most of his work can be done from anywhere, which meant he could be right there at home for the past few days. On the other hand, if he’s needed specifically, there isn’t anyone who can stand in for him.

Hence Eggsy’s current boredom.

He’s iddly contemplating maybe suffocating himself with a pillow when his phone pinged with a new text from Harry.

_On my way home._

_I have a little surprise for you as way of apologizing for my sudden departure earlier._

It still means he’s got at least an hour on his own, but the promise of whatever surprise Harry has come up with is enough to keep him distracted.

*

If anyone had asked Eggsy if he had any nurses or doctors-related fantasies, he would have said no and been honest.

If he were to answer the same thing right now, he would be a filthy, filthy liar.

Not that anyone who had seen Harry in a naughty nurse uniform could blame him.

“I take it, you like my surprise?” Harry is smirking and Eggsy doesn’t even bother answering him.

“You remember I can’t do any kind of ‘strenuous activities’, right?” It’s not quite a whine, but it’s close.

Harry chuckles as he sits down on the mattress, careful not to jostle Eggsy.

He gently takes one of his hands between his and bring it to his lips so that he can press soft kisses against his knuckles.

“Trust me my darling, I’ll be doing all the work tonight.


End file.
